The Trouble With Akutagawas
by thornberriess
Summary: Black Lizard mengalami degradasi kekuatan hingga 45% akibat Gin yang ogah-ogahan dalam pertarungan. Kaji hampir dibantai target pembunuhannya akibat Ryuunosuke mendadak baper ketika sepasang kakak-adik masuk dalam jarak pandang. Semua karena pertengkaran kakak beradik Akutagawa. [Akutagawa Sibling]


**Bungo Stray Dogs** (c) **Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa Sango**. _No copyright infringements are intended; nonprofit purpose_. Standard warnings applied. **Notes:** OOC; _siscon!Ryuu_ (?); alternate reality.

* * *

.

.

Ada secarik kertas yang keberadaannya terabaikan.

Berada di tengah meja, yang jika ditarik garis horizontal akan menjadi pemisah antara dua entitas yang duduk berhadapan. Ah, ada seorang lagi di antara mereka.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tidak habis pikir mengapa di sore yang indah ini, ia bisa terjebak dalam satu ruangan dengan perempuan berambut kuning yang super berisik serta anak perempuan imut berambut panjang yang duduk dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu dan kelopak mata setengah terbuka—habis menguap pula, berkali-kali. _Di mana letak keanggunan dan kesempurnaan wanita yang digembar-gemborkan para penggemarmu, Gin_?

"A-akutagawa-_senpai_ ... G-gin-_chan_," Higuchi tergagap. _Demi janggut Hirotsu-san, suasana di sini dingin sekali_. "T-tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan? M-maksudku kalian sudah bertengkar tiga hari dan ... yah, bukankah ini sudah saatnya kalian berbaikan?"

_Tik _

_Tok _

_Tik _

_Tok_

Sebenarnya, sebetulnya, sesungguh-sungguhnya, Higuchi Ichiyou tidak ingin terlibat dalam konflik internal antara kakak beradik Akutagawa ini, tapi, sayang seribu sayang, Yang Mulia Mouri Ougai memerintahkannya untuk mencairkan ketegangan yang tercipta antara dua anggota kesayangannya; Ryuu dan Gin. Singkatnya, Mouri-_sama_ ingin mengembalikan kestabilan Port Mafia yang sempat goyah dalam 3 hari terakhir ini.

Bayangkan saja, Black Lizard mengalami degradasi kekuatan hingga 45% akibat Gin yang ogah-ogahan dalam pertarungan. Seperti ini contohnya:

"Gin, jaga pintu keluarnya. Gin, Oi! Gin! Gin!—Ah dia kabur." Tachihara melirik sinis. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, Gin."

"Selalu saja salahku. Apa-apa salahku. Tidak Ryuu-_nii_. Tidak yang lain. Semuanya selalu saja menyalahkanku. Tachihara _no bakaaaaa_."

"..."

Atau Kaji yang hampir dibantai target pembunuhannya sendiri karena partnernya—Ryuunosuke—mendadak baper ketika melihat sepasang kakak adik dengan senyum mengembang, masuk dalam jarak pandang.

"Aku tahu kau rindu adikmu, tapi bisakah kita selesaikan pertarungan ini sebelum bersikap melankolis, Akutagawa sialan—" Kaji berteriak.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya dimusuhi adikmu sendiri, Kaji-_san._"

_FAKKK!_

Kembali ke Higuchi.

"Ah ... ahahahaha ... B-bagaimana kalau kita tebak-tebakan." Higuchi mengambil kertas teka-teki milik Dazai yang tergeletak di tengah mereka. "Kalau Dazai-_san_ jatuh dan terjebak di dasar lubang sedalam 20 meter, dan setiap hari beliau memanjat setinggi 5 meter, tetapi karena dinding lubang itu berlumut, Dazai-_san_ selalu terpeleset turun 4 meter ke bawah, kira-kira berapa hari Dazai-_san_ bisa keluar dari lubang itu?"

_Tik _

_Tok _

_Tik _

_Tok_

Gadis kuning itu menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan lagi, dan ke kiri lagi, tapi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa dua orang yang duduk di sampingnya akan memberikan respon. Sekarang, Higuchi bahkan meragukan kalau dua jenius yang bersamanya itu benar-benar hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit. Ryuunosuke yang masih melipat tangannya di dada dengan raut wajah datar, akhirnya membuka mulut. "Jawablah, Gin," katanya singkat. Sebagai anak laki-laki terhormat hasil lulusan salah satu SMA terkenal yang menjunjung tinggi frasa _Ladies First_, Ryuunosuke mempersilakan gadis di hadapannya untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu tanpa keberatan.

Gin menggerakkan bola matanya perlahan ke arah yang bicara, tidak merubah posisi—masih bertopang dagu. "Ryuu-_nii_ saja! Ryuu-_nii _kan pintar."

"Aku tahu prestasimu di sekolah, Gin." Ryuunosuke menghela napas. "Kau jenius."

"Orang jenius adalah orang yang tidak bisa menikmati kehidupan seperti kita, Ryuu-_nii_. Meski mereka menginginkannya ... Dan aku bukan orang seperti itu." Gin menarik napas dengan tenaga seminimal mungkin lalu mendesah pelan, menyesal karena menjawab kata-kata kakaknya dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang, membuat energinya banyak terbuang.

Sebenarnya, mereka bukan tidak tahu jawabannya. Mereka sudah tahu, mungkin sangat tahu, bahkan semenjak satu detik setelah pertanyaan dari kertas itu selesai dibacakan Higuchi. Kalian bahkan tahu 'kan jika Dazai-_san_ ingin mati? Jadi mana mungkin makhluk itu akan berusaha keluar dari lubang yang memerangkapnya?

Tidak kok, tadi itu hanya bercanda. Kontrak Dazai di anime Bungo Stray Dogs masih panjang.

Selain itu Ryuunosuke dan Gin berpikir kalau Higuchi akan mengajukan pertanyaan lain jika satu pertanyaan itu selesai dijawab, dan gadis itu akan meminta detail-detail penjelasan yang membuat keduanya harus bicara panjang lebar bahkan untuk sebuah pertanyaan teramat mudah. Padahal kenyataannya, Ryuunosuke dan Gin hanya perlu menjawab "16 hari" saja disertai sebaris penjelasan agar bisa pulang.

Tapi selain pikiran suudzon mereka itu, Ryuunosuke dan Gin punya alasan lain.

Ryuunosuke malas menjawab karena menurutnya, pertanyaan itu terlalu mudah untuk orang sepintar dirinya. Sedangkan Gin malas menjawab karena menurutnya, itu hanya membuang-buang tenaga. Intinya, mereka sedang mogok bicara.

Alasannya?

Ryuunosuke marah dan menyetop uang jajan Gin karena adiknya yang imut-imut dan manis itu terpergok membeli kamera baru dari hasil tabungannya dan isi memorinya adalah foto Nakajima Atsushi semua. _Pakai pelet apa sih, si Jinko itu, hah?_

.

.

.

15 menit berlalu.

"A-akutagawa-_senpai_, Gin-_chan_," Higuchi menguatkan tekad. "Kalau tetap tidak ada yang mau menjawab, kuncinya akan kubuang keluar jendela," ancamnya.

Yep, itulah alasan mereka bertiga di sini. Higuchi Ichiyou mengunci dirinya di dalam salah satu ruang di markas Port Mafia bersama dua kakak beradik yang sedang terlibat perang dingin. Demi menjalankan titah Yang Mulia Mouri Ougai, Higuchi rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kembalinya hubungan baik keduanya. Siapa coba yang bisa jamin kalau Higuchi tidak akan keluar dengan perut tertusuk Rashomon atau leher tersayat pedang Gin? Tidak ada 'kan? Dan _fyi_, hubungan mereka berdua itu ribed, rumit, kusut, berbelit. Padahal siapapun tahu kalau mereka itu saling sayang tapi denial—huh, dasar _tsundere-tachi_.

Menyusahkan saja.

Tapi demi calon suami dan adik ipar yang imut ini, apapun akan Higuchi lakoni.

"Sekali lagi. Kalau tetap tidak ada yang mau menjawab, kuncinya akan kubuang keluar jendela," kali ini ia sedikit berteriak.

Dan teriakan Higuchi tadi hanya dibalas lirikan sadis dari dua orang dalam ruangan itu—hanya lirikan, tanpa komentar. Karena Ryuunosuke bisa kehilangan wibawa jika berteriak pada seorang gadis, sedangkan Gin bisa kehilangan tenaganya yang tinggal sedikit akibat sisa pelajaran olahraga di sekolah tadi (lebih baik tenaganya untuk _stalking_ Atsu-_kun_ di FB).

Berhubung Gin pulang dengan jalan kaki ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari sekolah, maka meski ada pelajaran olahraga atau tidak, Gin memang harus selalu menyimpan tenaganya sebelum magang ke markas Port Mafia. Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasan agar Gin bisa mendapat istirahat yang cukup saja, sih. Istirahat cukup itu mempengaruhi kecantikan kulit. Nah, jadi tahu rahasia kulit Gin yang kenyal-kenyal seperti kue mochi, kan?

Kembali ke Higuchi.

"Ayolah, Akutagawa-_senpai_,Gin-_chan_ ... Kumohon." _Tolong selamatkan aku dari hukuman maut Hirotsu-_san_ dan Mouri-_sama_._

Jeda beberapa detik, Ryuunosuke melirik Gin sebentar sebelum menarik kertas itu ke hadapannya—lalu menggesernya ke depan Gin. "Kau duluan! Akan kubantu menulis detailnya."

Gin melirik kertas yang menyentuh sikunya. Ternyata soalnya lebih mudah dari yang dibayangkan, tapi—Ia menggeser kertas itu dengan ujung pulpennya kembali ke depan Ryuunosuke, masih bertopang dagu. "Ryuu-_nii_ yang tadi disebut Higuchi-_san_ duluan."

"Gin-_chan_ sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku _onee_—"

"Kau sangat berperan di sub unit Port Mafia." Ryuunosuke _stay cool_, ia menggeser kertas itu lagi dengan ujung telunjuknya. Higuchi ingin mati saja.

Dengan gerak lambat dan perasaan yang amat sangat malas, Gin menggeser kertas itu lagi dengan ujung pulpennya. "Aku hanya anggota. Ryuu-_nii _pernah jadi ketua!"

.

.

.

15 menit (lagi) berlalu.

Ryuunosuke mulai kesal dengan kertas di depannya yang selama beberapa menit berkibar-kibar terkena angin. Dan akhirnya, kertas itu pun digeser lagi dengan ujung telunjuk. "Kudengar kau membantu Hirotsu-_san_ untuk menganalisis kasus sianida di kafe Uzumaki."

Dan Gin yang masih enggan mengubah posisi, menggeser kertas itu lagi dengan ujung pulpennya. "Itu karena Atsu-_kun_ ada di sana."

_Si bangs*t Nakajima lagi_.

Dan kertas itu digeser lagi,

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membawa-bawa si _Jinko_ itu?"

Dan lagi,

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Atsu-_kun_! Lagi pula, kenapa Ryuu-_nii_ sensitif sekali jika aku menyinggung Atsu-_kun_? Jika Ryuu-_nii _juga mengincarnya, kita bisa bersaing secara sehat."

Dan lagi,

"Jika aku tahu kalau adikku akan segila ini, pasti sudah kubakar studio TV yang menyiarkan acara Manusia Harimau sehari setelah ditayangkan. Dan astaga, Gin berhentilah membaca _doujin _Yaoi."

Tentang Ryuunosuke yang punya dendam kesumat pada salah satu negara ber_flower_ di Asia Tenggara yang menayangkan sinetron laknat berjudul 7 Manusia Harimau, tidaklah mengada-ngada. Demi apapun, jika tayangan itu diulang atau diproduksi lagi dengan tema yang sama, Ryuunosuke akan mengajukan misi ranking S untuk membantai negara tersebut sebelum ada korban lagi seperti adiknya ini.

"Tapi _Senpai_, kurasa _doujin_ Yaoi—"

"_DAMARE_, HIGUCHI!"

Demi Tuhan, Higuchi ingin mati saja.

"Apa maksud Ryuu-_nii_?" Dan kertas itu digeser lagi.

Dan lagi,

"Tidak perlu berlagak inosen."

Dan kertas itu berhenti tepat di tengah, karena Gin membatasi areanya dengan pulpen sehingga Ryuunosuke tidak bisa menggesernya hingga ke ujung. Keduanya saling tatap sinis beberapa detik sebelum angin kencang menerbangkan kertas itu ke sudut ruangan dan dengan sialnya membawanya mendarat ke bawah lemari kayu yang kotor dan berdebu.

Keduanya melirik kertas menyedihkan yang hanya terlihat ujungnya itu—hanya melirik, tidak menengok. Karena Ryuunosuke bisa kehilangan harga diri jika ketahuan peduli pada secarik kertas kusut, sedangkan Gin bisa kehilangan tenaganya yang tinggal sedikit akibat menggerakkan kepala.

Tanpa gerakan, keduanya menguatkan tekad.

_"Seorang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke harus kalah dalam tanding mogok bicara dengan adiknya? Cih, mimpi saja!"_—batin Ryuunosuke.

_"Tak akan kubiarkan Ryuu-nii menang dan berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Enak saja menghancurkan kamera yang baru kubeli. Mana banyak foto Atsu-kun, lagi, huh." _—batin Gin.

Satu setengah jam berlalu.

Ya, keduanya tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengambil kertas itu ataupun bicara. Lagipula, Higuchi sudah tidur karena kelelahan setelah semalam kena damprat Hirotsu dan sejak tadi diabaikan oleh kakak adik Akutagawa ini. Dan baik Ryuunosuke maupun Gin tak berniat sama sekali untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Alasannya?

Berisik!

.

.

.

.

.

Milidetik menjadi detik. Detik berganti menit. Menit berubah jam. Senja mulai berakhir, Yokohama mulai gelap. Bahkan Higuchi sudah tertidur sangat pulas dengan kepala bersandar di atas meja. Tapi Ryuunosuke masih melipat tangannya di dada, dan Gin masih cemberut dan bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Kertas teka-teki Dazai masih dibiarkan diam di tempat asal, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai.

Alasannya?

Ryuunosuke _malas_ karena menurutnya, sekali-sekali harus memberi pelajaran pada adik tersayangnya. Sedangkan Gin_ malas_ karena menurutnya, itu hanya akan membuat Ryuu-_nii_ semakin semena-mena. Saking keras kepalanya kedua jenius itu, penulis sampai tidak tahu kalau ada gempa disertai kebakaran dan angin puyuh yang melanda Yokohama, mereka akan mengubah posisinya atau tidak.

.

end.

* * *

a/n: hayooo, siapa yang kecewa krn nungguin Gin versi feminim di animenya tapi munculnya cuma selibas? wkwkwkwk ... kalean ngga sendiri /staph


End file.
